Talk:Cycle
I've rewritten the page to try to add sources for the arguments it gives. I've also written up a summary, but I'd like to know if it should be added at the end of the article, or remade for the lead.Glorious CHAOS! 20:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) In summary, a cycle is a unit of time equivalent to the orbital period of a certain planet or satellite in the local region. It is divided into 1000 "days", which are further divided into 10 "hours". As rogue planets do not have orbital periods, the length of their cycle is instead defined by their "day". Dates are written in the format cycle.day.hour, and the date 00.000.0 is based on some important local event in the Galactic Federation's history. A decacycle is 10 cycles, and a centicycle is 100 cycles. 12-year cycle? Removed from page: While one possibility is that the cycles vary based on the location, they could alternatively be standardized as a 12-cycle dating system. This is supported by the range of dates given, with the earliest in Prime being 09.992.3 and the latest being 12.025.1. then cycling back to 04.468.1 in Echoes. While this proposal is logical at first glance, the datespan isn't the only thing suggesting local calendars. The cycle as defined on Tallon IV and as defined on Aether are explicitly of different spans, unless there are many, many years being left out for some reason, and yet following the same chronological order (01 proceeds to 02, and so on, even though the cycle "repeated"). Finally, a 12-year "rotation" to the cycle doesn't make any sense, considering that the datecycle has no apparent place to record which of these "rotations" it is in. Our own dating system, so far, can go all the way up to 10000 year cycles, before repeating. Even before Y2K, we could go up to 100. This effectively means that what the dates used in our culture, a civilization just bordering on space travel, have about 1000 times the "resolution" as a hyper-advanced space-faring federation. I think the congruence of the first SP logs in MP2 with the stated "four-year mark" is strong evidence that, like our own calendar, the datecycles have their 0 at some important event, and the fact that the cycles for different games plainly differ in date and in timespan is strong evidence for system-based dating.Glorious CHAOS! 16:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Man, it's been a while since I looked at this. Athough I'll need a while to recalculate the cycle lengths using different reference dates, but I have already located the larger scale the cycles could loop inside: namely, the "cosmic calendar" from the 2-D games. This "cosmic" year is probably just omitted from the cycles when it doesn't change, the way people will usually just say, for instance "from June 6th to October 20th" as opposed to "from June 6th, 2007 to October 20th, 2007".--AdmiralSakai 00:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) FACT: Cycle = 3 Earth years Translated answer from Japanese MP2E question. Article needs to be fixed very carefully. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Oldest Luminoth "He is 2.15 centicycles old (the oldest Luminoth lived to be 1000, fact tag here which would make U-Mos in his 20s by human standards)." This sentence from U-Mos' page has a fact tag on it, needing verification. I was interested in this oldest Luminoth, and did some research to try and get a source for it. I was taken to this page, where I found the following sentence.: "However, a specific Luminoth, of age 1.5 centicycles, is said to be much older than its daughter, whose age is measured in decacyles." The fact that they mentioned a father and daughter Luminoth made me think the sentence was referring to the dead bodies of a father and daughter in Reliquary Access. Thus, I went and got their scans. The sentence says that his age is measured in centicycles while hers is in deca, and yet both their scans say "centi". Does anyone know what father/daughter the sentence referred to, and if it was that of the bodies in Reliquary Access? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) They are the ones in the RA.--AdmiralSakai 20:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The oldest Luminoth in the game is in Sky Temple Gateway. He is about 4.15 centicycles old, I think. Also, if you scan something near the start of the Space Pirate Frigate in Metroid Prime, it says something about turret codes being changed every other LUNAR cycle. This is the only use of the word lunar before cycle in the Prime series that I know of. Avengah 16:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Oops, I actually meant Hall of Honoured Dead (the Light World counterpart), and he's 4.2 centicycles old. Also, the Luminoth statue at the entrance of Sanctuary Fortress says he lived to nearly 5 centicycles. Avengah 21:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thing is, Dark Aether was created 50 years ago, but there's a Luminoth corpse said to have died 1.5 centicycles ago. This indicates either that Aether's cycles are under 4 months long, or else that someone died a centicycle before the war even started and was just left there. I haven't looked at this mess in a while, but a centicycle should be 1/100th of a cycle, unless Retro goofed their metrics again like the terratons. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:06, May 15, 2013 (UTC)